Parties and Peaches
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Naruto's having a Halloween party and Sasuke is coming as well. Once the others leave Naruto has a plan that will rock Sasuke's world. Yaoi, Lemon NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Mwhahaha! Yes, it's me once again… Now all I really have to say is Happy Halloween for now! Plus I also blame this fic on my friend and a book I was reading 'The Water Nymph'. I'd read it if I were you =3 Good guidelines for hot smex! _:kawaii chibi TDaL runs around in circles wooting:_ HOT SMEEEEEEEEX!!**

**So yeah, I blame the inspiration of this lemon on 'The Water Nymph'…. Oh and the plot, since it's Halloween and I didn't want to not write something for you all!!**

**Now… All of you are waiting for it..!!!!!!! So I'll get on to the warnings and disclaimers.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, LEMON (NaruSasu), BoyxBoy, smut and smexy way of using fruit!  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto. (DAMN IT!)  
**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, your average 17-year-old was walking through school towards the cafeteria. Not only was he psyched that it was almost their annual weekly vacation, but also because it was the 31st of October today. No, he wasn't planning on trick or treating. He was planning something very different.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran towards the table where he and his friends usually sat.

"Naruto! You're just in time."

Naruto sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're deciding on our costumes for tonight at your party!" She exclaimed. Ah yes, his Halloween party. He had been looking forward to it the whole month.

"Ne, didn't we do that like… Last month?"

"Yeah! I mean it's not like me and Shino are gonna come dressed up the same." Kiba said.

Naruto looked over at his dog loving friend and then over at Shino next to him. He sighed. Of all the people Kiba chose he had to pick Shino. The two of them were best friends, have been since kindergarten, but completely opposite. So the chances of them coming dressed up the same were slim, if not nearly impossible.

"Oh…. B-but Kiba-kun… I re… really agree with Sakura-san…"

Ah Hinata, Kiba's girlfriend. Shy little thing, Naruto had never heard her speak an entire sentence without stuttering. She'd liked him for a while, but he got her to hook up with Kiba anyway.

"What a drag… Aren't we too old to be dressing up anyways?"

"For once I agree with you Shikamaru." Chouji said as he went through his book bag to grab his lunch.

"Come on guys! You all agreed with me that it would be awesome to do that! It's not like people we don't know are gonna come popping up in my place. I got my mom and dad out of the house cause I agreed to put up bouncers by the front door. Bouncers!"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. His parents, Kushina and Minato were very protective of their only child. Naruto was sick of it, even though he knew they only wanted to look out for him.

Sakura and the others started arguing about the costumes and Naruto decided to tune out. He fished his iPod out of his bag and turned it on. He tapped his foot with the beat as he listened to Next Go Round by Nickelback his favorite band. **(A/N: Listen to this song, it rocks!!)**

He moved to the side as a tray slammed down onto the table next to him and narrowed his eyes up to Sasuke who only smirked at him and sat down.

Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob of school, the whole town and probably even the surrounding area. Also known as Naruto's best friend. They had troubles when they were younger, that was something Naruto knew. After a while they just got sick of acting like assholes to each other and became friends.

"Do you mind teme? I was sitting just fine before you came!"

"Hn. This table is large enough to hold four on each side; you take up at least two places dobe. So there was still a small spot for me."

"Yeah, be happy your small ass fit there then and that I already warmed it up for you!"

"Naruto stop fighting with Sasuke-kun!"

Oh great, now the Sasuke groupies were ganging up on him. He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Come on girls. Can't we boys just have a little fun?"

He reached over and grabbed Sasuke's sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

"I'm not eating that…" Sasuke said as he eyed Naruto, still holding the sandwich.

"Aw come on Sasuke! Scared I might have some disease that'll mess you up?"

"As if usuratonkachi."

Sasuke grabbed the sandwich out of Naruto's hands and took a bite out of it to prove his point. He always had to have the last word. Naruto had to struggle not to lick his lips at the sight of Sasuke eating right in front of him.

Just in case you're wondering, Naruto is gay. To his dismay he's gay for the one and only Sasuke. The only person who knew about that was Sakura. She supported him even she'd rather have Sasuke for herself.

"So, 8 o'clock at your place fox?"

"Yeah. Make sure that you're on time dog!"

Kiba grinned. They were always giving each other nicknames. Kiba called Naruto a fox because of his whisker scars on his cheeks and Naruto called Kiba a dog because he knew that if it wasn't for him and his friends, he'd literally be acting like one. His family ran a wildlife center and they had a lot of dogs.

"As if. There's no way I'm gonna miss this party! Damn… I gotta go; Anko'll kill me if I come too late again."

The others nodded and began to disperse as well. Naruto stuffed his iPod back in his bag and was about to follow the rest when Sasuke grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Listen, dobe about tonight. I don't-"

The bell rang before Sasuke could finish his sentence and Naruto ran off saying something about not wanting to be late for math class.

* * *

"Mom! Stop it, it's not like I'm still six or something!"

"Oh Naruto, stop whining and let me take your picture."

Naruto was hiding behind a pillow as his mother closed in on him with a camera. It was already 7 and Sakura was supposed to arrive any second to help him put up decorations and get out the food and drinks.

"No! Sakura can be here any second and-!"

"Naruto just let your mother take a picture of you."

"But dad!"

"No buts, let her take the picture. Then she and I are going out to visit your aunt and uncle." Minato said as he walked over to his son and pulled the pillow out of his grasp.

Naruto pouted as he watched his father – the traitor - walk off with the pillow and leave him alone with his mother. He'd come down a few minutes ago dressed as a prince. Nothing dramatic or anything, though he'd swear his mother was overreacting a little too much.

He let her take her pictures and he nearly shouted in glee when he heard the front door open and heard Sakura call out to him. Naruto quickly ran over to her and embraced her, kissing her cheek.

"Oh Sakura-chan you saved me from my mother!"

"Naruto don't whine. I'm sure she wasn't trying to kill you or anything. Good evening Minato and Kushina!"

"Good evening Sakura. Don't you look beautiful?"

Naruto looked at his friend and marveled at how she looked. When he hadn't known about his sexual orientation he'd had a huge crush on her. Sakura was dressed in a long black and red gown with her pink hair pinned up into a bun.

"Thank you Kushina!" She said with a smile and then gave Naruto a big box.

Minato came back with his coat on and gave his wife hers before he made his way towards the door.

"Now, remember. Kakashi is only going to be here until after all your friends have come and then he's going to leave and you are going to lock the door. Understood?"

"Yes dad. You can go now~!"

"Bye Naru, have fun!"

Kushina kissed the top of her son's head before she made her way out the door with her husband. Naruto sighed in relief as he shut the door behind him and dragged the box over to the living room.

He instructed Sakura where she could get the food and other things in the kitchen and where to put everything as he looked through the box she had brought. He wasn't going to put up a lot of things, just a few to make everything look nice. Sakura came out with a bowl and Naruto yelped and took it from her.

"Not these Sakura-chan. You go hang that mask thing up and I'll bring out the rest ok?"

Sakura nodded and Naruto watched her leave the kitchen and followed her with his eyes until she walked around the corner. He bit his bottom lip and ran to the pantry. He had something planned for tonight and grabbed everything he needed before sneaking up the stairs and stashing everything in his room.

He made his way back downstairs and helped Sakura with the last things. They sat down and talked as they waited for the others to arrive.

Someone knocked on the door at the stroke of 8. Naruto stood up and opened the door.

"Kiba!"

"Naruto! What are you supposed to be? Prince Charming?"

"Well… Kind of. What about you?"

"I'm Rocky Balboa bitch!" Kiba playfully punched Naruto with his boxing gloves and made his way inside to the food.

Hinata and Shino came in after him. Shino was dressed in a long black coat with a high collar, a black shirt with black pants and black shades. Naruto took Hinata's coat and hung it up for her before he looked at her costume. She was dressed in a pale blue dress with wings strapped to her back.

Hinata ran over to Kiba before he threw the bowls over with his oversized gloves and argued that he should wait until the rest arrived.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee and Hinata's cousin Neji arrived a few minutes later.

Shikamaru had a blood red cape on and sharp fangs protruding over his bottom lip. Chouji was dressed as a scarecrow and Ino had a short red dress on with horns. Tenten quickly made her way over to the others and Naruto chuckled when he noticed she was dressed as a ninja. Lee had Superman costume on and Neji had a black suit on with a small plastic handgun in tucked in his pants.

"Hey Neji. What are you supposed to be?"

Neji turned around and raised an eyebrow shooting Naruto a 'you-don't-know?' look.

"I'm Scarface."

"Oh right!"

Someone knocked on the door again and Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"You're late."

"Yeah, you see I had to help a dolphin with a little problem and-"

"I don't want to hear about your sex life with Iruka. Hell, you don't even have to be here."

"See I agree on that, but your mother was so persistent."

"Yeah… Just leave as soon as possible ok? We don't need a babysitter; we're 17 for god's sake!"

Kakashi nodded as he sat down on a chair next to the front door and Naruto went back inside. He was about to stop Kiba from looking for his dads booze stash when someone knocked on the door again. He ran back and opened the door and grinned.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro! You made it!"

"Of course. I said we would come didn't I?"

Naruto laughed and stepped inside to let them inside. He hissed when something collided with his head and saw that Gaara was carrying a large gourd on his back. Temari came as a witch and Kankuro had a police uniform on.

Naruto joined his friends and set some music on. He faintly heard Kakashi say goodbye in the background a few minutes later but pretended to ignore him. He was glad his parents had asked Kakashi and not someone else. At least Kakashi had somewhere else to be. The doorbell rang and Naruto saw Sakura rush towards the front door with a large bowl full of candy.

"Trick or treat!"

He heard Sakura comment on how cute the children looked and laughed when he peeped through the door. Two small kids were standing in the doorway. One covered by a white sheet and the other covered by a black sheet. The door closed as they walked of and Sakura slapped him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For laughing at those kids! I know that their costumes weren't the best, but it's better than nothing Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Fine, hey have you seen the teme yet?"

"No. It isn't like Sasuke to be so late. I'm sure he'll show up though."

* * *

"What are you doing little brother?" Itachi peered into his brother's room and watched Sasuke go through his closet.

"Naruto's having some Halloween party. I'm going to it for a while, even though I have better things to do."

"A Halloween party? Why don't you have a costume then Sasuke?"

"Why would I? I'm not a child anymore."

"Why I'm sure mother has probably saved that bumblebee costume somewhere…"

Itachi dodged a shoe and stepped into Sasuke's room and pushed him aside. He looked through his closet before he pulled out a black button up shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He held them out to Sasuke and turned to leave the room.

"I'll drop you off. I heard mother telling father that you totaled your bike."

"That was not my fault."

"What time does the party start?" Itachi asked as he looked down at his watch, which read 9.30.

"It started at 8."

"And you're so late? But I thought that you were always on time little brother."

Sasuke pushed Itachi out of his room and shut the door behind him. He was already in his brother's car when Itachi came into the garage. His older brother climbed in next to him and drove to Naruto's house.

* * *

Naruto frowned when Kiba spilled his drink all over the floor, forgetting to take his boxing gloves off. He ran to the kitchen to grab a cloth and quickly cleaned it up. He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen if his mom discovered a stain on their hardwood floors.

A knock snapped him out of his brooding thoughts and he tossed the cloth into the kitchen sink before he ran towards the door with the big bowl of candy. He opened the door and was prepared to toss the candy into bags when he collided into someone's chest.

"Are you so happy to see me that you're offering me a whole bowl of sweets dobe?"

Naruto shook his head and looked up at Sasuke.

"Teme! You're late and the candy is for the little brats that come by."

"Sasuke-kun! You made it."

Sakura ran to Sasuke and grabbed his arm before pulling him into the living room. Naruto was about to follow them when he heard more children shout. He passed them all a handful of candy before he shut the door and went back to his friends.

"Kiba it's your turn to hand out candy when kids knock on the door!" Naruto shouted at him before he moved to grab a drink.

"You sure foxy?!"

"Yes! I'm sure!"

Naruto flopped down onto the couch and sipped his drink. The doorbell went minutes later and he heard Kiba open the door and shut it again, telling Shino that it was his turn the next time.

With a sigh Naruto stood up again and made his way to Gaara and Kankuro. He talked with them for a while before he moved on to Kiba again.

He laughed as Sakura told a joke. All went still when they heard the clock chime one. Naruto looked at the clock in disbelief, wondering how time had gone by so fast. He watched Neji go over to Hinata and waved when he heard Ino shout that they were going to leave.

"Naruto, dude. I had a lot of fun."

"Kiba stop it. You sound like a chick!" Naruto said as he punched his friends shoulder.

"Have fun with your week off foxy!"

"Yeah, now get out of here before you knock something over. Again!" Kiba waved before he and Shino walked out the door followed by the others.

Naruto saw Sakura talking to Sasuke in the corner of the room and looked down at her when she walked over to him.

"You can give me back the things after the vacation, I've gotta get going so Sasuke-kun will help you clean up. Bye!" She ran off, but not before winking at Naruto.

He couldn't help but gasp and point at her as she exited the house. Leaving him alone with Sasuke. He turned around and saw Sasuke already carrying things to the kitchen. Naruto sighed and helped him clean up.

"Naruto, where do I put Sakura's things for now?"

"Just bring them up to my room!" Naruto shouted, only concentrating on trying to clean a stain on the couch.

Sasuke made his way up to Naruto room and raised an eyebrow to what he saw. He set the box back down and looked through the room. Candles, a bowl of peaches and whipped cream? What was Naruto planning on doing?

Naruto mumbled under his breath when he was satisfied with the room. He looked around for Sasuke and frowned when he didn't see the other boy. He thought for a second and then remembered that he had sent him up to his room to put the box of decorations there. He smirked; this was working quite well with his plan.

He made his way up the stairs and looked into his room where he saw Sasuke scratching the back of his head.

He walked in and silently closed the door behind him and snuck up to Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and chuckled against his neck.

"What're you looking at?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke shudder under him and he smirked as he moved his mouth up to Sasuke's ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Well… Look Sasuke I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now actually and I thought why not tonight?"

"I still don't get what you're going at Naruto."

Naruto moved his hands up under Sasuke's shirt and ran them over his abs. He chuckled again when Sasuke shivered under him.

"Well… Actions speak louder than words."

He turned Sasuke around to face him, rather amused when he saw a faint blush adorning the pale boy's cheeks.

"You can stop me if you want to." Naruto whispered as he leaned in closer to Sasuke.

Their lips were millimeters apart when Naruto paused and looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. He wasn't showing any resistance so Naruto closed the distance between them and kissed him. Naruto pulled away after a few seconds and then pulled Sasuke closer to him and kissed him again only harder this time.

His stomach filled with butterflies when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his neck and kiss him back. He pulled away again only to be pulled back. He was in complete ecstasy. Here he was, kissing his best friend/crush and his best friend/crush was kissing him back. He only believed that those things happened in dreams. His hands found the hem of Sasuke's shirt and were trailing over his back in seconds. He felt a hand grip his hair as he lazily nipped Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance. As he felt them part slowly he didn't waste time plunging his tongue into the wet cavern.

He moaned as Sasuke's tongue starting rubbing against his own and pressed the other against the wall. Naruto moved his thigh in between Sasuke's legs and started rubbing it against his semi-hard erection. He tilted his head as he kissed his neck, groaning against pale skin as he heard Sasuke moan. Nimble hands moved up and started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt to allow him better access.

He slowly pushed Sasuke's shirt off of his shoulders and nipped at the junction between his neck and his shoulder before he bit down on it. He groaned again when Sasuke arched his back, his own thigh rubbing against his erection. Sasuke pulled him up again and kissed him before pulling his shirt off as well.

Their lips collided again and Sasuke wrapped a leg around Naruto's waist. Naruto moved his hands up and down Sasuke's sides occasionally tweaking a nipple earning him a gasp. He started rocking his hips against the others and moaned as Sasuke rocked along with him. Slowly Naruto moved his hands down and tugged at the rim of Sasuke's jeans before unbuttoning them and tugging them off. He quickly took his off as well and tossed them across the room.

"Gods… Naru!" Sasuke panted as Naruto assaulted his neck again.

"Mmm?"

"Plea-!"

Naruto picked Sasuke up and placed him onto the bed looking down at him for a moment. Sasuke was panting, his cheeks flushed and his erection straining against its confines in his boxers. Naruto climbed onto his bed and leaned down to kiss Sasuke again. He tugged off both their boxers and heard Sasuke hiss under him as his member met the cold air. He chuckled as his hand trailed towards the bowl of peaches and whipped cream.

"How about we try something I've wanted to do for a while now?" He asked as he brought one of the peaches to his lips and licked the cream off of it.

Unable to form words Sasuke nodded. Naruto smirked and dipped the fruit in the cream again.

"Keep still now 'suke."

Sasuke watched as Naruto brought the peach to his lips against and lick some of the cream of before slowly biting down into it. He finished it and licked his lips as he reached out to grab another peach and dipped it into the cream. He moved the peach to Sasuke's lips but moved it away again when Sasuke's tongue darted out to lick the cream off. Naruto trailed the peach lower, letting it hover just above Sasuke's skin being careful of not letting them connect.

A small drop of the cream fell onto his heated skin and Sasuke watched Naruto leaned down and lap it up. Sasuke arched up towards Naruto and frowned when he felt all contact leave him. He opened his eyes, not remembering that he had closed them and peered up at Naruto who was smirking slyly.

"Keep still or I'll stop."

Naruto dipped the peach into the cream again and held it between his teeth as he lazily trailed a path of cream over Sasuke's body. He started at the base of his neck and moved down circling his nipples and down over his abdomen until it rested on his navel. Naruto moved up and started to lick the path of cream. He could feel Sasuke shivering under him as his tongue ran over his nipple. He lapped up the cream and moved over to the other, doing exactly the same.

Sasuke was gripping the bed sheets under him with a vengeance. He moaned as Naruto starting playing with his nipple and tried to remain still. Everything the blond was doing was sending tremors throughout his body.

Naruto chuckled as he looked up at Sasuke with lidded eyes. He finally reached the peach and ate it before plunging his tongue into Sasuke's navel to lap up the juice the peach had left there. He moved down lower, past black curls and towards Sasuke's aching member. Naruto smirked as he trailed his tongue up the length before playfully sucking at the tip.

He held Sasuke's hips down as he tried to buck upwards and took the member in his mouth. He closed his eyes as soon as he heard Sasuke gasp and felt his hands grip his blond locks.

"Ah! Fu… Naruto!"

Sasuke watched through lidded eyes as Naruto's full lips run over his cock. He bit his bottom lip and he felt a hand fondle his balls as well.

"Ngh. Naru-!"

Naruto hummed against Sasuke's member as he came and happily swallowed it. Licking his lips he moved back up and kissed Sasuke again. He blindly reached over and grabbed a small tube and opened it before emptying some of the gel onto his fingers.

"You taste so good teme."

"Sh-shut up and… get on with it dobe!"

"Oh are we in a hurry?" Naruto chuckled as he circled one finger around Sasuke's entrance.

He kissed Sasuke again and slowly pushed his finger through the ring of muscles. Sasuke tensed under him at the intrusion.

"Ssh, you have to relax 'suke."

"E-easy for you to say usuratonkachi!"

Naruto felt Sasuke gradually relax and started moving his finger. He kissed the other again as he added the second finger and started scissoring them. Hands griped his hair again as he started stroking Sasuke's semi-erect member again. He added the third finger and started searching. He felt a different texture and started rubbing against it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke arched his back and pushed back down onto his fingers as he hit his prostate.

Naruto chuckled against his skin again as he pulled his fingers out, receiving a groan from Sasuke. He lubricated his own member and grabbed Sasuke's legs and placed them on his shoulders.

"Now this'll sting a little."

Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance and slowly starting pushing into him. He gripped the sheets when he felt how tight Sasuke actually was and had to fight not to cum immediately. He pushed in further until his was fully sheathed and leaned down to kiss away Sasuke's tears.

"Relax."

A few minutes later Sasuke started rolling his hips and nodded signaling Naruto to start moving.

Naruto slowly pulled out and pushed back in, setting up a slow rhythm. He gradually started moving faster when Sasuke's legs slipped off of his shoulders and wrapped around his waist. He leaned down and bit into Sasuke's neck again.

"God Naruto! Fa… faster!"

Complying Naruto started thrusting faster. He switched his angle slightly and thrusted back in. Sasuke moaned loudly and his arms came up to wrap around Naruto's neck again. He pulled him back down and kissed him. Meeting Naruto's every thrust Sasuke moaned into his mouth as he repeatedly struck his prostate.

Naruto's thrusts became more erratic and their kisses became sloppier as the both were reaching their climax. He trailed his hand down between their bodies and gripped Sasuke's neglected member and started stroking it.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke came and gripped tanned shoulders, leaving marks. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he felt Sasuke tighten even more around him and came as well.

"Sasuke!"

He thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm before stopping and pulling out. Sasuke groaned under him as he rolled off. He looked around and grabbed his boxers to clean the both of them before lying down next to Sasuke.

"Tch dobe."

"What now bastard?" Naruto groaned.

"Some confession."

"I'd like to see you try better. We both know I rocked your world."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, fully intent on getting a good night sleep. Sasuke grumbled as he felt Naruto's chin on top of his head and closed his eyes. Both of them were nearly asleep when Sasuke's mobile phone started ringing. They groaned and Sasuke moved to get out of the bed but stopped when pain shot up his spine.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back down again, pecking him on the lips before crawling out of bed and looking for Sasuke's pants. He found them near the door and pulled the phone out of the pocket and tossed it towards Sasuke who caught it.

"What?!"

"Why, it's about time you picked up little brother. When you told me to pick you up at around one I was not expecting to have to stay for an extra hour and a half."

"You mean you're in front of Naruto's house right now?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not."

"Then why are you calling?"

"To tell you that you can walk home tomorrow morning. Oh and remember to shut the window next time. You are rather loud little brother." Itachi chuckled and then hung up.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke again and stared down at the phone.

"What he want?"

"Oh nothing really. Just called that he was waiting for me and he waited for an hour and a half and drove off and decided to call reminding me to shut the window next time…" Sasuke's grip on the phone tightened.

"Calm down bastard." Naruto kissed his temple and pulled him back down again.

Sasuke sighed as he dropped his phone on ground and closed his eyes again.

"Next time, I'm topping."

* * *

**Ah our favorite couple! Hope you liked the lemon, it's my second... **

**Naruto: *woot* I'm the best seme in the wooooorld!  
Sasuke: In your dreams dobe.  
Naruto: Hey! Did you not just witness my awesomeness?! I totally rocked your world pale ass.  
Sasuke: *evil glint in eyes* Oh, we'll see about that dobe.  
Naruto: Wait Sasuke I don't like it when you look at me like that… OMFG! *runs off***

**Teehee, Happy Halloween!! =3**


	2. AN

As everyone must have heard weird things have been going on at FF . net Fics being deleted and authors being banned.

I for one am going to move my fics over to other sites and update on as long as I still can.

This is really short, and might be shocking to some fo you. But I encourage that you do the same.

You can find me and my fics at: http: / www . fictionesque . com /profile/TDaL and http: / anime . adultfanfiction .net / ?no=1296868973


End file.
